Tan solo mis tres palabras favoritas sobre nosotras
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Solo tres palabras necesita para expresar lo que siente por ella.


**_Este fic participaba (-ABA tiempo pasado) en el reto "Orgulloso de amar" del foro " ¡El cometa de Sozin!"_**

**_Disclaimer: Legend of Korra_**

**_Es femslash_**

**_Las palabras que me asignaron estarán en negrita dentro del texto y además como título, no solo como titulo así que OJO. :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tan solo mis tres palabras favoritas sobre nosotras<span>**

**_Gente_**

Asami despertó como siempre como hizo estos últimos 10 años. Se acostumbró a siempre ver a su esposa, le admiraba durante un largo rato, así le besaba la espalda, y tenía dos opciones luego, quedarse abrazándole y durmiendo, o levantarse, bañarse, y hacer el desayuno para ambas.

Pero esa mañana no encontró nada a su lado, por más que palpara por todas parte la cama solo estaba una almohada siendo su remplazo. Con razón despertó tan temprano, a las seis de la mañana, culpa de su pareja acostumbró a levantarse tarde, porque siempre se despertaba a eso de las dos de la tarde, mientras ella no podía ser tan perezosa y lo hacía a las once de la mañana, así hacía las compras y demás.

—Korra…—Murmuró caso como un ronroneo seductor, pero por ninguna parte encontró a la mujer nombrada, no con la mirada al menos.

Así que bufó, y se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama, y cara se hundió en su almohada, y la abrazó, estaba de espaldas al techo y no tenía la menor de las ganas de despertar totalmente.

—… ¡Korra!—Ahora era menos seductor, más cómo una niña queriendo su dulce de vuelta.

Y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Con ello se frustró. ¿Dónde andaba su preciosa esposa cuando le necesitaba tanto?

Sin ella no podía casi ni dormir, ósea sí podía, pero no de la mejor forma, no profundo y se levantaba cansada como si ni hubiera pegado el ojo ni un segundo en su vida. Tantos años juntas y siete de casadas la acostumbró a eso y no podía evitarlo. A veces maldecía tener tanta dependencia que era lo que siempre evitó, por ello se había emancipado de muy joven, para que su padre no le controle e hiciera que haga cosas para el séquito sin algún control de elemento de Amón.

Pero otra parte de ella, la dominante en cuanto a veces y cantidad, pero sumisa en actitud, amaba que Korra sea ese toque que su día necesitaba para ser perfecto y satisfactorio.

Ahora sin dejar de quejarse a base de bufidos y otros sonidos de nena chiquita se levantaba, muy lentamente.

No le importó su desnudez, ni el frío, del primero estaba acostumbrada y el segundo era inevitable, hasta nevaba afuera.

Así que cuando llegó a la cocina, esperando ver a su esposa allí, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarla pero con Mako, Bolin y Iroh II.

—… ¡Oh dios santo!—Chilló Bolin al verla así.

— ¿Qué pasa…?—Volteó a ver su hermano pero lo descubrió pronto— ¡Asami!—Se tapó los ojos.

Iroh II nunca apartó la vista de su té, tenía mucha disciplina ese hombre, después de todo su madre era así o más de exhibicionista y todo el día, no solo en la mañana.

—Oh mi amor— Korra se acercó lo más rápido que pudo—Ten—Y le puso encima de los hombros su campera de nieve, que por suerte era lo suficiente largo como para taparle por debajo de la cintura y muslos— ¡Y ustedes no miren así a Asami! Hagan lo que Iroh y sean más caballeros. Además Bolin—Señaló al chico— Tu eres GAY

Él solo alzó sus hombros—Por eso mismo no me acostumbro a la anatomía femenina.

Korra le miró con advertencia y besó la mejilla de Asami—Ve a vestirte preciosa, que aquí al menos hay uno que puede sentirse atraído a ti

La chica negó— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de usar tú ropa? No lo creo

—Puedes usarla, pero ponte pantalones y alguna remera

—No gracias

A veces Korra no entendía cómo se enamoró de alguien tan caprichosa, pero aun así la amaba, por ello lo aceptaba, con o sin defectos, tal y cómo era ella. Aunque a veces se pasaba.

Se sentó algo lejos porque sabía que al tenerla así no se resistiría.

—Al menos ciérrala…

—Solo un poco— _Por todos los cielos…Asami, has al menos caso de una cosa de las que te pido…, _Pensó.

De entre toda la **_Gente _**de este amplio mundo tuvo que caer por ella…

…Pero no se arrepentía de nada.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Lealtad<span>_**

Cuando se enamoró de ella, no fue por el cliché de "_El amor a primera vista"…_

_…_Si no con otro tipo de cliché, el de "_Comenzó a verla por quien de verdad era"._

Asami en un comienzo pensaba de Korra como una mujer arrogante, infantil, molesta, insistente, mil y un cosas más negativas que podía nombrar hasta caer dormida, como si solo ego tuviera, pero no sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

Porque cada tras "_Déjame que yo puedo sola" _o "_Es asunto de avatar no de cualquiera" _estaba una fuerte sensación de culpa de necesidad de ser quien custodie la seguridad de todos. Porque era la Avatar, la que sin ella el mundo caía, pero era al revés. Sin los demás ella simplemente lo supo tarde al encontrarse en sillas de ruedas, porque no podía cargar todo el peso ella sola.

Porque de haber sido diferente no estaría así de mal, cansada, ojerosa, y de mirada triste.

Porque Asami no veía que cada mirada de seguridad no era de orgullo, era solo el mal intento de ella de ser fuerte, de no sufrir por lo que no debía.

Cada "_Estoy bien" _eran una coartada que trataba de ocultar, de encubrir su sufrimiento.

* * *

><p>Ahora Asami acariciaba su mejilla<p>

—Y así me enamoré de ti, cuando me dijiste la verdad

Recordó aquella vez en la que Korra, en plena noche estaba por irse para enfrentarse al peligro cara a cara.

**—**Korra espera—La detuvo— ¿Estará todo bien?—Le había preguntado en aquel entonces, esperando una de sus respuestas vacías, bien típicas, pero la sorprendió con algo más.

—Tú sí, ustedes sí…

…Yo no lo creo—Y con una sonrisa triste la dejó, sin importar que estuviera completamente enmudecida.

Nunca se olvidó de ello, porque fue cuando la vio cómo era realmente.

—Tienes que dejar cargar con tanta **_lealtad_** cuando de tus costumbres o barreras de defensa se trata—Le decía en este momento y besó su frente.

Korró murmuró algo que no se entendió nada, y lentamente se despertó.

—…. ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó con voz de dormir y con sus ojos aun cerrados.

—Nada, nada—Le abrazó haciendo que quedara encima de ella.

—Uhm huh—Y se durmió de nuevo.

—Te amo

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Puro<span>_**

Majo miraba desde afuera cómo las chicas salían en secreto, creían que lo ocultaban muy bien, pero él notaba sus miradas, cuando se escondían hasta en los baños solo para besarse porque no se lo aguantaban más con esa tensión que se creaba cuando se miraban por un cierto tiempo a los ojos.

Cada cariño que se hacía más obvio, porque actuaban como mejores amigas y engañaban a todos, pero no a él. Porque ese tipo de cariños no eran de amigas, sino de amantes.

Pero si tuviera que describir ese amor con una sola palabra diría…

—**_Puro_**…

—… ¿Qué dices?—Preguntó Bolin devorando un pollo, se había concentrado tanto que no llegó a escuchar nada de lo que dijo.

—Solo pensé en voz alta

Sí, y la verdad si pensaba en alguien que pudiera hacer de verdad feliz a ambas, sus ex, sería exactamente la otra, así que no se quejaba estaban en las mejores manos posibles.


End file.
